


Side By Side Special Edition 6 Cover Art

by Helen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, M/M, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/pseuds/Helen
Summary: Photo montage of Kirk and Spock from the Search for Spock.





	Side By Side Special Edition 6 Cover Art




End file.
